Technical Field
The present invention relates to a surface treatment liquid composition, an ink set, a recording method, and a recording device.
Description of the Related Art
Since inkjet printers are relatively quiet, enjoy low running costs, and are capable of easily printing color images, they are now widely used at home as an output device of digital signals.
Technologies of printing images on packaging materials for food, beverages, commodities, etc. utilizing inkjet have also been developed.
As the substrate to which inkjet recording is applied, non-absorbable substrate such as plastic film have been used and inks have been developed for such substrates.
Demands to directly print images, etc. on plastic film utilizing inkjet include, for example, package printing for food and commodities. In such applications, printed substrates are often visually observed at close range, so that extremely high image quality is demanded.
However, when images etc. are printed on a non-absorbable substrate utilizing inkjet, permeation drying does not occur. Therefore, ink droplets excessively wide-spread to areas of outline characters (also referred to as negative characters), thereby rendering the characters illegible. This phenomenon of rendering characters illegible is referred to as “crushed negative characters”.
To solve this problem, technologies have been proposed which include applying a reaction liquid including a flocculant and an ink including a coloring material to a non-absorbable recording medium in this sequence.
Charge repulsion type resin emulsions, which are typically used as a surface treatment liquid composition, are not securely dispersed under the coexistence with multivalent metal salts. That is, there is no surface treatment liquid composition for a substrate, which has excellent storage stability over a long period of time yet.
In addition, in most of the package applications, an additive is applied onto a print layer after printing on the reverse side of plastic film and thereafter a heat sealable film is attached for lamination processing to manufacture a package material. Also, there is no primer capable of demonstrating lamination strength at a non-print portion where the primer is exposed or a print portion where the primer is covered with ink.
Moreover, customers on the market and food manufacturers tend to demand higher and higher image density. To meet this demand, it is possible to increase the attachment amount of ink but liquid on a film does not dry, which has a large adverse impact on the productivity as a printer. That is, a trade-off between the high image density and the productivity occurs.
Furthermore, film may be damaged during conveyance or due to vibration during conveyance before lamination. Also, in the case of surface printing without lamination, the print layer is scraped off due to friction caused by direct contacts with the print layer of an adjacent package, box, etc. As a result, the print content may be unclear and illegible. Therefore, friction resistance is required as well.
As the liquid discharging head (liquid droplet discharging head) to discharge liquid, a circulation type head is known in which liquid is circulated in a plurality of individual liquid chambers.
For example, a circulation type head has been proposed which includes a common liquid chamber to supply liquid to each of individual liquid chambers serving as pressure generating chambers and a circulation common liquid chamber communicating with a circulation flow path communicating with each of the individual liquid chambers. The common liquid chamber and the circulation common liquid chamber are formed of a flow path member formed of a plurality of plate-like members forming the individual liquid chambers and the circulation flow path.